


A Reason To Live

by BumpkinDice



Series: Oneshot Naruto Fouders Era Fics [3]
Category: Naruto, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Demon Slayer AU, Demon Slayer Hashirama, I forgot what tags to add, M/M, death of children, demon tobirama, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumpkinDice/pseuds/BumpkinDice
Summary: Basically the start of a demon slayer au, Hashirama loses his family with Tobirama surviving as a demon.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: Oneshot Naruto Fouders Era Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094360
Comments: 11
Kudos: 27





	A Reason To Live

**Author's Note:**

> It's short, sorry. I will continue this. I add Hashirama/Madara because heh, they crushing on each other. I didn't add that in this one. But I will. Eventually. I said I'd write this au and I started it awhile ago. Like I said, there will be more. Eventually. 
> 
> Yet again, I am a beta-less shinobi. RIP

Hashirama snickered, dodging a rock thrown his way by his enraged friend. He teased him for his shyness to alleviate himself in front of the other. It was a weak spot for the other and Hashirama just found amusement in teasing the other. Madara was ruthless as well, constantly mocking his bowl cut hair.    
  
“Oh shut up, you idiot! Stop being a weirdo,” Madara said, sneer on his face. Hashirama stuck out his tongue and ran behind a tree when another rock was aimed at his direction. He wasn’t really meant to be so far from home and playing with the other boy, his father forbidding him years ago but Hashirama still snuck out. Until he didn’t need to, his father passed and mother allowed him to continue his friendship with the boy in the nearby village. So he took full advantage of it and took any chance he could when the workload at home was low and his mother and Tobirama could handle the house just fine.    
  
But the sun was creeping down towards the horizon and the creatures of darkness would soon slither out from their hiding spots. They heard a voice call out for Madara, Izuna, his friend's younger brother. They looked at each other and grinned. With a tight hug and a promise of seeing the other soon, they said their farewells. It was then when Hashirama realized how late it was getting and that he needed to make haste. He was glad to have been gifted with such resilience and stamina. Dashing through the trees and onto the road leading him home, he giggled, already counting the minutes until he could see his dearest friend once more and wondering what his mother cooked up for dinner. He had given her his successful vegetables from his garden, proud to be able to harvest a bountiful amount that would last them a while.    
  
He took charge of growing and tending to the crops, having a touch when it came to plants. Tobirama stuck to fishing, while their younger brothers really just helped their mother. Itama was showing an interest in wood carving while Kawarama practiced often with his bow. He loved his precious family, to him they are perfect, even if he fought with them at times, especially Tobirama. They butt heads the most, being quite opposite in personality.   
  
He looked to the sky above and saw a flock of crows pass over and it made his smile falter for an unknown reason. He was nearing home and soon he saw what was no doubt the smoke from the kitchen and he smiled at that, stomach growing. In his pocket, he had some herbs he had picked with Madara, ready to hand them to his mother.    
  
When he came upon the house, the first thing he noticed was the quietness, the still air.   
  
And the scent of blood.   
  
Hashirama paused, frightened until he vanquished the hestiance in his limbs. He called out, announcing his arrival and was upset when no one answered back. He then went to the front door and opened it.   
  
That’s when he saw them, his precious family, his world, on the ground, blood surrounding them, motionless. His heart nearly shattered right then and there. Running to them, he went down to his knees, grabbing his mother and shaking her.   
  
“Mommy, mommy! Can you hear me, what happened,” He asked, voice shaky, tears already running down his cheeks. He saw the wound at her neck, a large gouge that nearly disconnected her head and it made him want to puke. Dead. She was gone and there was nothing he could do. Laying her back down gently, he hiccuped. Slowly turning his body to check on his other brothers.    
  
He nearly pukes when he sees the cold, lifeless eyes of itama staring at him, unblinking. He pressed a hand to his neck, checking for a pulse and he cried out when he found none.   
  
“No!” He said, body shaking, retracting his hand as if he’d been burned. He looked to Kawarama and clutched the front of his shirt, knowing the other boy was gone as well. Who could have done this, why? He thought, heart shattering further with every passing moment. It was unfair, cruel. The house was torn and his family viciously murdered. Not that he cared one ounce for any property damage. That was nothing compared to the loss of his family. But he blinked when he realized Tobirama was not among them. He shot up, looking around. Running through the house, he followed a trail of blood that led towards the backyard.    
  
He prayed to all deities he could think of, to the spirits of the land, to all who would listen that at least Tobirama was spared. When he was out, he shut his eyes instantly, wanting to burn away the image. There laid Tobirama on the ground, blue and white kimono stained red from the blood. He opened his eyes and sobbed, stumbling to the younger brother, collapsing on him, weeping.    
  
“I’m so sorry, Tobirama, I failed you, I failed you all,” Hashirama said, clutching the others body. If only he hadn’t been so eager to ditch them all for a bit of fun with his friend. Tobirama scolded him about how he was always discarding his duty as the eldest and man of the household. He didn't want to let go of his childhood yet, even after their father’s passing.    
  
But that’s when he felt it, heard it, the rising of Tobirama’s chest, the shallow breath. With bleary eyes, he blinked down and gasped, hauling Tobirama up. He lived, though wounded. Hashirama knew he was in dire need of medical assistance. Determined to save the life of his last family member, he ran, Tobirama begging carried piggyback style. If he was conscious, he would probably kick Hashirama. He always hated being carried that way, thinking he was too grown up for it. Though he was 12. He laughed through the tears, reminiscing on the past arguments he had with the pale boy. He swore they’d have more of them, that they’d still bicker.    
  
Tripping, he yelped, pain wracking his knees. Pushing the slight pain,he got up and ran down the hill towards the village, for once angered that they didn’t live directly in the village but outside, up in the mountains. It was salt to the wounds when a storm erupted then, rain rampaging down on his trembling body, obscuring his vision. The sun was now gone and his fear skyrocketed. Creature or demon, whatever took his family away could still be nearby, ready to finish the job.    
  
“I won’t let it take you, Tobi, I won’t fail you again,” He said, with conviction in his voice. Right in his ear he heard a growl and looked over his shoulders. That’s when he met Tobirama’s ruby red eyes gleaming back at him, a feral look on his face. Had he always had such long canines, Hashirama pondered right before Tobirama went to bite him.   
  
Dropping the younger boy in fright, he saw Tobirama stand. He looked pissed and not in the usual way he was used to. No, it looked fierce, a bloodthirsty look on his pale, blooded face.   
  
Hashirama wondered if he has actually ever seen a demon before.   
  
“Tobirama?”

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda want to design what Tobirama is wearing. XD
> 
> Anyway, comments, suggestions, kudos all loved dearly!


End file.
